


Concern

by VampirePaladin



Category: Monster High
Genre: Communication, Discussion, F/F, Resolving Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbey is worried that Frankie is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



It was sunny out. The grass was green. The students were lounging about outside in short shorts and swimsuits. The heat washed over everyone the way the ocean washes over the beach.

Frankie was wearing a sweater.

“You are sure you are not cold?” Abbey asked.

“Abbey, I told you I am fine. Don’t worry I have a sweater on.” 

Frankie was leaning against Abbey’s shoulder. They sat together on a wooden bench in front of the school grounds. Even though the sun made a most valiant effort to melt it, the snow continued to slowly accumulate around them.

“But last time you get sick like naked yak in blizzard.”

Frankie tilted her head up just enough so that she could clearly see Abbey’s face. To anyone else it would look like Abbey was being harsh with her girlfriend. Frankie knew better. She could see it in the way Abbey looked at her, the way she bite into her upper lip with her fangs, even the way the snow fell just a touch slower as Abbey tried to control it, Frankie knew that Abbey was concerned about her, worried even.

“I’m fine. I’m wearing layers today. I won’t get sick again.”

The muscles in Abbey’s jaw loosened. Her desire to trust and have faith in Frankie warred with her fear of making her girlfriend sick from the cold. Last time they had gone on a date Frankie had to be rushed home when spending so much time in the cold, wearing only a sundress and sandals, had made her sick. Even though Abbey hadn’t said anything about it, Frankie could tell she felt incredibly guilty.

Frankie straightened herself up and leant upwards to place a quick kiss on Abbey’s lips. A brief electrical current traveled between them. It was just enough to make the short hairs on the back of Abbey’s neck stand on end.

“I have to work to control hard my voltage when we touch. Just like you do with your ice.”

“Frankie, I didn’t know.”

“But you have one of the warmest hearts I know and it is worth a little extra effort so that I can be with you, so that I can touch you, so I can kiss you. Don’t you feel the same way?”

Abbey looked Frankie in her distinctive eyes, that obviously had come from two different corpses. The edges of Abbey’s blue lips turned up into a smile.

“I love you more than Himalayan festival.”

“I feel exactly the same way. And besides, with you I get to enjoy winter all year long while everyone else is complaining about it being too hot.” 

Abbey stood up, pulling Frankie with her. She entwined her fingers with Frankie’s and started walking. Frankie didn’t miss a beat and kept right up with her.

“Where are we going?” Frankie asked.

“To Coffin Bean for hot chocolate.”

“But it’s almost summer.” Frankie laughed. “Let’s go get some hot chocolate.”

After all, why not enjoy the private winter that existed just for the two of them.


End file.
